tdrp_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200214-history
London Luck
This is the fourth episode of the third season of the series. In here, all the contestants start off at the Big Ben and must travel to the Tower of London, then across the Tower Bridge and finally end off at the Olympic Stadium. They can use any form of transportation to make the trip. The first contestant(s) to finish the race wins for their team. Episode Script This is the raw chat script as recorded from the main roleplay and then converted to display images for the characters: *'Note that' there is no proofreading on this script and the conversion process is not perfect so mistakes may be imminent. 11:59 AwesomeTD PLEASE DO NOT TALK OR ELSE YOU WILL GET KICK 11:59 The Villainous Vulture where is he? The Villainous Vulture has been kicked by AwesomeTD. The Villainous Vulture has joined the chat. 11:59 AwesomeTD *''' :' "" *' :' "Last time on Total Drama Rolepaly" *' :' "We all went to China!" *' :' "For an EPIC race on the Great Wall" *' :' "Turns out that the race was too short" *' :' "Since everyone were Olympians" *' :' "So instead we raced around the Olympic Stadium" *' :' "Anyway, the Popular Peeps lost" *' :' "and the Lanky Losers aren't such loser's anymore :P " 12:00 RiMiEg007 * : That was fun, eh? RiMiEg007 has been kicked by AwesomeTD. RiMiEg007 has joined the chat. 12:01 AwesomeTD God damn it guys, who was eliminated yesterday ? 12:01 TDfan10 Lightnininh 12:01 The Villainous Vulture Lightning 12:01 Loupiki Lightning.. 12:01 RiMiEg007 Lightning 12:01 AwesomeTD Okay thanks 12:01 OMGitsGARRET Lightnign 12:01 X ads x lightning 12:01 AwesomeTD Thanks 12:02 Heatherxcodyfan Bridgette won immunity c: 12:02 OMGitsGARRET Owen got trapped in a hole c: 12:02 AwesomeTD Okay then let Chris resume :P 12:02 Heatherxcodyfan Bridgette told Owen off c: 12:02 OMGitsGARRET Owen was scared of Bridgette c: 12:02 AwesomeTD *' :' "So yeah, in the end, Lightning was eliminated" *' :' "and the Losers now get to sleep in the first class cabin" *' :' "So I wonder where we will travel to today?" *' :' "Find out RIGHT NOW" *' :' "On Total" *' :' "Drama" *' :' "ROLEPLAY! :D " ... Bubble-Blitz has joined the chat. 12:03 AwesomeTD Theme song begins... 12:03 OMGitsGARRET * *Snoring* Zzz... 12:03 RiMiEg007 * : That was fun, eh? I'm glad Lightning's gone instead of Owen! 12:03 The Villainous Vulture * *Wakes up from a nightmare* GAH! 12:03 TrueCobalion * : My leg hurts, atleast lightning is gone so he will never abuse me again! 12:04 TDfan10 * Finally Lightning is gone! His butt got sha-kicked out of the plne 12:04 The Villainous Vulture * *Glaring at Trent* 12:04 RiMiEg007 * : yeah, Lightning just needed to Sha- STUT UP! 12:04 Heatherxcodyfan * : *kicks Owen* I won immunity, I should be in first class! 12:04 TrueCobalion What? 12:04 TDfan10 *I'll sub Izzy* 12:04 Loupiki * : *conf It sucks in this cabin.. I hope we never loose again.. 12:04 The Villainous Vulture * *Conf* Last night I had the worst dream! 12:04 Bubble-Blitz * : lightidiot is finnaly gone ,awnn yeah 12:04 AwesomeTD * : "Okay guys, strap yourselves in, cus in 5 minutes we are going to landing on London" 12:04 OMGitsGARRET * *Wakes up* Oh, wuh? Bridgette? Uhh... yea. You should be in first class... you should ask Chris? :\ 12:05 X ads x * yeah 12:05 TDfan10 * conf* Why Owen cheated p me for Beth! BETH! *cries* 12:05 The Villainous Vulture * *Glaring at Trent* Grrrr... 12:05 AwesomeTD *' :' "We're landing guys!" 12:05 Heatherxcodyfan * : Shut up Chris. 12:05 TrueCobalion * : *conf* I have to wear my pajama pants because SOMEONE* .png|25px]] stole my pants! 12:05 OMGitsGARRET * *In Confessional* Man, Bridgette scares me... 12:05 TrueCobalion * : What is it scott? 12:05 TDfan10 * London! Doctor Who... Harry Potter YEA! 12:05 AwesomeTD * : "If you looks out the left window, you can see the Big ben" 12:05 X ads x * wheres breakfast 12:05 The Villainous Vulture * Nothing... 12:05 RiMiEg007 * : *talking to Gwen* Hey Gwen, I know we're on different teams, but do you want to start an alliance? 12:05 Heatherxcodyfan * : *laughs at Trent* 12:05 Bubble-Blitz (katie 12:05 The Villainous Vulture * He's just a loser Trent 12:05 AwesomeTD *SCENE SWITCHES TO LONDON* 12:05 Loupiki * : Will the feakin challenge ger started>! 12:05 OMGitsGARRET * You know Bridgette, you don't always have to be so mean. :\ 12:05 TrueCobalion * : I feel so embarrassed 12:06 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay guys, welcome to the UK" 12:06 TDfan10 * YAY! 12:06 Heatherxcodyfan * : Don't listen to ger Trent. 12:06 Loupiki * : OMG!!! UK!!! 12:06 AwesomeTD *' :' "In here everything is based on Pounds" 12:06 Bubble-Blitz * : yeah,london i want harry potter challenge 12:06 RiMiEg007 * : Hey Zeke, about that alliance, yeah, lets do it! 12:06 Heatherxcodyfan * : KINGDOM!! 12:06 TrueCobalion * : Is it money? 12:06 AwesomeTD *' :' "Also, Harry Potter and the USA came from this country" 12:06 The Villainous Vulture * Excuse me Gwen, but your on different teams 12:06 OMGitsGARRET * The UK? Don't they have like... horrible food here? 12:06 TDfan10 * I* Harry Potter 12:06 Loupiki * Just tell the challenge so i can get back to that plane early and have some beauty sleep.. 12:06 RiMiEg007 * : Awesome! 12:06 Bubble-Blitz * : dawn,we have something in common 12:06 TDfan10 * But I* Cody more 12:06 The Villainous Vulture * No big suprise Dawn... 12:06 AwesomeTD *' :' "Anyway, let's all go to the best place in London" 12:07 TrueCobalion * : Big Ben? 12:07 TDfan10 * the tower? 12:07 RiMiEg007 * : So Scott, doesn't mean I can't make a friend 12:07 The Villainous Vulture * Maybe I can PUSH YOU OFF TRENT! 12:07 Heatherxcodyfan * : TRENT! WE SHOULD WATCH HARRY POTTER TIGETHER SOME TIME! 12:07 TDfan10 * A BOMBS 12:07 Bubble-Blitz * : harry potter studios? 12:07 AwesomeTD *' :' "Is it the Big Ben, the Tower Bridge, the Tower of London, the Queen's Castle, or the Olympic Stadium?" 12:07 TrueCobalion * : Scott, why are you outraged at me? * : Castle? 12:07 Heatherxcodyfan * : The stadium. 12:07 TDfan10 * so what is it? 12:07 X ads x * tower of london 12:07 The Villainous Vulture * Ugh, I don't know man, I think it was just this dream I had last night 12:07 AwesomeTD *' :' "How about all? :D " 12:07 Heatherxcodyfan * : The castle! 12:08 TDfan10 * What? 12:08 Loupiki * It has to be somewhere.. 12:08 TrueCobalion * : What! * : AWESOME 12:08 RiMiEg007 * :* FINNALY, I made a friend that's a GIRL! 12:08 Loupiki * ALL?! 12:08 AwesomeTD *' :' "We came her to explore right? :D " 12:08 The Villainous Vulture * All? 12:08 OMGitsGARRET * What about the restaurants? They're yummy... right? 12:08 TDfan10 * oh... 12:08 Loupiki * WTF!! 12:08 TrueCobalion * : Yep 12:08 X ads x * yup 12:08 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay then let's all go the the Big Ben!" 12:08 Bubble-Blitz * : YAH! 12:08 AwesomeTD *SCENE SWITCHES TO THE BIG BEN* 12:08 OMGitsGARRET * Do they have eat there? I love eat. 12:08 X ads x * walking to big ben 12:08 TDfan10 * conf* This is my chance to possibly find an immunity idol! 12:08 Loupiki * I went to big ben 1 000 000 times.. 12:08 The Villainous Vulture * So yea, I think it has to do with that dream 12:08 Heatherxcodyfan * : Izzy better go home tonight. 12:08 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay I heard that traffic is horrible here in the UK" 12:09 TDfan10 * grr 12:09 TrueCobalion * : *hears the clock go to 12 PM* Wow! The Big Ben in action! 12:09 TDfan10 (izz.png|25px]] kicks Bridgette* 12:09 The Villainous Vulture * Sorry Trent, I just can't help but be mad at you right now 12:09 RiMiEg007 * :* Yes, this day is pretty cool, The challenge is in London! I'm friends with Zeke, who I kind cute. I'n Scott is still stupid! 12:09 OMGitsGARRET * I don't get it, where's the concession stand? 12:09 Loupiki * Maybe a car will hit you, Chris.. That would be fun.. 12:09 Heatherxcodyfan * : *purrs* Ain't it cool, Trent? 12:09 X ads x * haha 12:09 TDfan10 * YES! 12:09 TrueCobalion * : Sort 12:09 Loupiki * I HAVE MAD SKILLS!! 12:10 Bubble-Blitz * : i can drive,and if i want i explode other cars 12:10 OMGitsGARRET * *Sees Beth* Oh, hi uhh... Beth! I know we're on opposite teams, but.... 12:10 The Villainous Vulture * Shut up Harold 12:10 X ads x * whats out challenge? 12:10 TDfan10 * conf* BEST DAY EVER! 12:10 RiMiEg007 * : Hey Chris, since we won the last challenge, do we get some kind of award or advantage? 12:10 The Villainous Vulture * *Conf* Worst day ever! 12:10 X ads x * nope 12:10 Loupiki * *kicks Duncan where it hurts 12:10 Heatherxcodyfan * : I WON LAST TIME TOO! 12:10 TrueCobalion * : *conf* MOST WTF DAY EVER 12:10 TDfan10 * kicks Owen 1 mile away* 12:10 OMGitsGARRET * Hi Izzy, about what happened in Paris in China... AHHHHHHHHHH! 12:10 Loupiki * *conf: Duncan is a jerk 12:10 The Villainous Vulture * I don't think so geek! *Grabs Harold and throws him at Big Ben* 12:11 RiMiEg007 * : Nice one Harold! 12:11 AwesomeTD LISTEN GUYS Lettucecow has joined the chat. 12:11 AwesomeTD LISTEN THE CHALLENGE *' :' "So all of you have to travel from the Big Ben, to the Tower of London, then across the Tower Bridge, and finally meet me at the Olympic Stadium. First team to get to the stadium wins and use can use any form of transportation to get there! So yeah, all teams get ready and me and Chef will be watching you guys via a helicopter that we got from the real TDWT, so yeah, who is ready? :D " 12:11 RiMiEg007 * : I AM! 12:11 TDfan10 * uh oh!* runs after him* 12:11 The Villainous Vulture * Sure 12:11 Bubble-Blitz * : me too 12:11 Lettucecow * I am! 12:11 TrueCobalion * : Ooh! 12:11 TDfan10 * me 12:11 RiMiEg007 * : Lets get this over with! 12:11 OMGitsGARRET * I hate running... 12:11 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay don't start until I say go!" 12:11 OMGitsGARRET * Can we take the bus or somethin'? 12:11 AwesomeTD *' :' "You can use any form of transportation..." 12:11 TrueCobalion * : Where can we find vehicles? 12:11 Loupiki * MOI!! 12:12 X ads x * yeah, lets go team 12:12 AwesomeTD *' :' "buses, taxis, trains... anything you want" 12:12 Bubble-Blitz * : humm,i can drive the vehicle 12:12 Loupiki * I am ready!! 12:12 The Villainous Vulture * Right behind ya Courtney 12:12 AwesomeTD *' :' "Just get there first!" 12:12 TrueCobalion * : *spots a nearby bike* Boo ya! 12:12 AwesomeTD *' :' "First person to make it wins for their team" 12:12 Heatherxcodyfan * : *grabs Owen* Hey, how about an alliance?* scott lets rie his motorcycle 12:12 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay ready?" 12:12 TDfan10 * yes 12:12 OMGitsGARRET * So, Izz; what transportation are you taking? 12:12 AwesomeTD *' :' "Set?" 12:12 Loupiki * LET DO IT!! 12:12 AwesomeTD *' :' "GO!!! :D " 12:12 TrueCobalion * : *runs to the bike* 12:12 OMGitsGARRET * Uhh, ok Bridgette. 12:12 RiMiEg007 * : *runs, finds a bike, and peddles into first* 12:12 TrueCobalion * : *starts pedalling* 12:12 The Villainous Vulture * *Grabs a bike* 12:12 TDfan10 * hijacks a bus and drives it* 12:12 AwesomeTD *' :' "Remember, no stealing" 12:12 TrueCobalion * : Weeee! 12:12 RiMiEg007 * : Hey Zeke, Wait up! 12:13 Bubble-Blitz * runs and catch a* car* 12:13 OMGitsGARRET * Bridgette! What transportation are you taking?! 12:13 Heatherxcodyfan * : *starts running* 12:13 X ads x * brooom. motorcycle starts really fast 12:13 Bubble-Blitz * drive* 12:13 Loupiki * *runs to a car, punches the person in it and steals it! DAKOTA COME ON IN!! 12:13 TDfan10 * finds a moped* 12:13 The Villainous Vulture * OWEN! BRIDGETTE IS ON THE OTHER TEAM! 12:13 TrueCobalion * : Weeeeew! 12:13 OMGitsGARRET * So? 12:13 Heatherxcodyfan * : A taxi, let's take it. 12:13 Loupiki * You really have mad skills.. *goes to harold 12:13 Lettucecow * Come on! *Gets on a bus* 12:13 Bubble-Blitz * : hey dawn,want transport? 12:13 RiMiEg007 * : *Waits for Gwen and peddles back into first place* 12:13 Loupiki * *starts the car 12:13 The Villainous Vulture * So, I'm pretty sure this is a distraction 12:13 TrueCobalion * : A ramp! *drives on ramp* 12:13 X ads x * motorcycle when pass big ben 12:13 AwesomeTD ACCORDING TO ROLEPLAY RULES, YOU MUST NOT GODPLAY IN THIS CHALLENGE AND MUST TAKE AT LEAST 5 MINUTES TO PREFORM THE CHALLENGE 12:13 TDfan10 * rides to Tower of London* 12:13 RiMiEg007 * : WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Thanks Zeke 12:13 Heatherxcodyfan No, Owen and Bridgette are on the same ream. 12:13 OMGitsGARRET * *Get's in Taxi with Bridgette* 12:14 Loupiki * : LET'S GO HAROLD!! SHOW THEM!!! 12:14 TDfan10 * stops to get food* 12:14 The Villainous Vulture Really? Thought Owen was on the Peeps 12:14 TrueCobalion * : That got me a little boost, but its still gonna take a while 12:14 The Villainous Vulture oh well 12:14 AwesomeTD ACCORDING TO ROLEPLAY RULES, YOU MUST NOT GODPLAY IN THIS CHALLENGE AND MUST TAKE AT LEAST 5 MINUTES TO PREFORM THE CHALLENGE 12:14 TrueCobalion * : *pedalling* 12:14 OMGitsGARRET Owen is in the peeps. 12:14 Loupiki * * dries as fast as he cans 12:14 Bubble-Blitz * : team i have a car,lets go with car! 12:14 Coolboy87 Owen was on the Peeps 12:14 Heatherxcodyfan Bridgette and Owen are on the peeps. 12:14 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay guys, Owen is on the wrong team!" 12:14 The Villainous Vulture * *Goes into Harold's Car 12:14 X ads x * passed by tower of londn 12:14 Lettucecow * *Gets in a taxi* 12:14 Loupiki * You know Harold... i don't really need it.. 12:14 OMGitsGARRET Bridgette and Owen are both on the Popular Peeps. 12:14 TrueCobalion * : Motorcycle 12:14 AwesomeTD *' :' "Anyway,* SINGING TIME* !!!" 12:14 The Villainous Vulture * Drive Nerd! 12:14 TrueCobalion * : *gets on cycle and wheelies* 12:14 Loupiki * Whaaaaaat...? *minion face 12:14 TDfan10 * drives of a building in the bus* WEEE 12:14 Coolboy87 Bridgette and Owen are both on the Popular Peeps. 12:15 OMGitsGARRET ^ 12:15 AwesomeTD *' :' "You don't sing then you are OUT!!!" 12:15 The Villainous Vulture Alright then 12:15 TrueCobalion * : Fast! FAST LIKE A BIRD!* 12:15 Lettucecow * *Gets in the taxi with cam* 12:15 X ads x * brooom, motercyle go nt faste 12:15 RiMiEg007 * : Go Zeke, their catching up! 12:15 Loupiki * Kicks Harold in the keewes 12:15 AwesomeTD *' :' "SING PEOPLE!!!" 12:15 Bubble-Blitz * * driving a car,i a racer* 12:15 Heatherxcodyfan * : We gotta win firrsstt plaaace* 12:15 The Villainous Vulture * * Um, going down the street* 12:15 TrueCobalion * :* Its fast! Very super fast WWEEEEE!!!* 12:15 Loupiki * * BYE BYE HAROLD!!* 12:15 TDfan10 * * I am gonna win this game nobody is in my way* 12:15 Lettucecow * * Come to the stadium! To first class again!* 12:15 AwesomeTD *' :' "Beautiful" 12:15 OMGitsGARRET * music Go faster, Taxi driver, we need to win this... TO... GET... FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD, and immunity too! 12:15 X ads x * * im so fast 12:15 The Villainous Vulture * * DRIVE NERD, Before I beat you to mush* 12:15 AwesomeTD *' :' "You should all make your own record :P " 12:15 TrueCobalion * :* we need first class! We are desprately needed!* 12:15 The Villainous Vulture * I'll pass Chris 12:15 RiMiEg007 * : Time to get into overdrive! 12:15 Heatherxcodyfan * : They will be sad when we beat them* 12:16 Lettucecow * * Faster taxi! GO! We'll pay you double!* 12:16 TrueCobalion * : *wheelies again* 12:16 Loupiki * * DAKOTAAAA!! I LOVE YOUUU!! DONT LEAVE MEEEE!!! ALONEEEE!!!* 12:16 TDfan10 (izz.png|25px]]* hijacking a bus is a fun thing to do* DONT TRY THIS AT HOME! 12:16 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay then, looks like the Popular Peeps are in the LEAD" 12:16 TrueCobalion * :* fast as a bee!* 12:16 Loupiki * * SHUT IT FREAK!!!* 12:16 Bubble-Blitz * * dawn or someone befriend meeeee!* 12:16 OMGitsGARRET * music GO FASTER TAXI PERSON OR I'LL EAT BECAUSE OH SIR, YOU LOOK DELICIOUS! *SLURP* music 12:16 RiMiEg007 * :* OH Why do we have to SINNNG!* 12:16 X ads x * * so fast , i migy jus crasg, oh look the tower of bridges 12:16 TDfan10 * finds herself in the stadium* huh 12:16 Lettucecow * * Can't bus go any faster?* 12:16 TrueCobalion * :* Almost to the bbridge! Next to COOOOOOURT!* 12:16 AwesomeTD *' :' "Just so you know Taxi is slow, Subway is faster" 12:16 The Villainous Vulture * *Pedalling next to Cam's taxi** Fancy meeting you here Cam!* 12:16 Loupiki * THE TOWER BRIDGE IS HERE!!! 12:17 Heatherxcodyfan * :* Kettt's gooo~* 12:17 AwesomeTD *' :' "LOL you guys are slow... :P " 12:17 Loupiki * YES!! THERE IS THE OLYMBIC STADIUM.. 12:17 TDfan10 * drives moped across bridge and almost to stadium* 12:17 TrueCobalion * : *passes Courtney** Neck, to neck, necky necky neck! 12:17 RiMiEg007 * :* DON'T WORRY GUYS I WON THIS RACE!!!!!* *Wis the race* 12:17 Loupiki * : ALMOST THEREEEEE!!! 12:17 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay then Dakota almost wins" 12:17 Lettucecow * * Oh hey scott what do you want* 12:17 The Villainous Vulture * *Jumps onto Cam's Taxi* Thanks for the ride! 12:17 OMGitsGARRET * music Look Bridgette, IT'S... THE... STADIUM! music 12:17 TDfan10 * is in the stadium* 12:17 X ads x * yeah* so slow, butd mc ff motorcule 12:17 TrueCobalion * : Nope! *dashes past Dakota* 12:17 Bubble-Blitz * *is in big ben* 12:17 RiMiEg007 * : Guys I already Won! 12:17 TDfan10 * I WIN! 12:17 AwesomeTD *' :' "POPULAR PEEPS WIN!!!" 12:17 TrueCobalion * :* First claaaaaasss!* 12:17 Loupiki * : I'M GOING TO WINNN THIIIIISS!!! GET OFF TRENTS!! 12:17 The Villainous Vulture * Awesome! 12:17 Lettucecow * * Oh dang* 12:17 TDfan10 * YAY! 12:17 Heatherxcodyfan * : *catches up to Trent* 12:17 OMGitsGARRET * YAY! *Kisses Bridgette* Oppsy, sorry! O_O 12:17 RiMiEg007 * : I got here first! 12:17 AwesomeTD *' :' "PEEPS ARE THE WINNERS :D " 12:18 TDfan10 * kicks Owen* 12:18 TrueCobalion * : Woo! 12:18 The Villainous Vulture * SWEET! 12:18 OMGitsGARRET * OW! 12:18 Loupiki * *crushed on trent get out of the car and runs 12:18 X ads x * almost to the stadu m 12:18 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay then that was the challenge" 12:18 Loupiki * I AM HEEEREE!!! 12:18 TDfan10 * darn 12:18 Heatherxcodyfan * : -conf- That fat oaf... 12:18 TrueCobalion * : Sweet victory! 12:18 RiMiEg007 * : Wooo! But Zeke did get here first though! 12:18 The Villainous Vulture * Nice job Trent, and sorry about earlier... 12:18 X ads x * im her 12:18 AwesomeTD *' :' "Everyone meet the at the plane for the elimination" 12:18 Loupiki * : UGH... YOU STUBID TRENT!! 12:18 Lettucecow * great 12:18 X ads x * reach th stadh m 12:18 OMGitsGARRET * *In Confessional* I can't believe I kissed Bridgette... why does she taste like sea-water? o-o' 12:18 TDfan10 * in elimination room* 12:18 Bubble-Blitz * conf* i going to be eliminated today,probally 12:18 TrueCobalion * : First class! *wheelies motorcycle to Airbus* 12:18 X ads x * who lost? 12:18 Heatherxcodyfan * : *kisses Trent* 12:18 AwesomeTD *SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY* DO NOT TALK 12:18 TrueCobalion * : *blushes* TrueCobalion has been kicked by AwesomeTD. 12:19 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay then" TrueCobalion has joined the chat. 12:19 AwesomeTD *' :' "Looks like the peeps won" *' :' "They all travelled through London faster" *' :' "So that means that they are safe" 12:19 The Villainous Vulture * Sorry Cam, stay safe 12:19 RiMiEg007 * : Good luck Zeke! *waves at* * 12:19 X ads x * yeah :.png|25px]] we won 12:19 AwesomeTD *' :' "Anyway, since the Lanky Losers lost" 12:19 OMGitsGARRET * I'm so happy we won! 12:20 AwesomeTD *' :' "They get to vote off a member" 12:20 TrueCobalion * : Me too! 12:20 AwesomeTD *' :' "So everyone vote on Coolboy's PM" 12:20 OMGitsGARRET ~Dramatic music ~ 12:20 The Villainous Vulture (Thought we ddi open votes now.png|25px]] 12:20 Lettucecow yeah 12:20 TrueCobalion yea 12:20 AwesomeTD I'm trying something new 12:20 Lettucecow k 12:20 The Villainous Vulture Ok then 12:20 AwesomeTD Coolboy will handle the eliminations now 12:21 Lettucecow k 12:21 The Villainous Vulture Alright 12:21 Coolboy87 3 votes for noah 12:21 The Villainous Vulture Wonder who did that 12:21 AwesomeTD Coolboy don't spoil 12:21 The Villainous Vulture xD 12:21 Lettucecow ;P 12:21 TDfan10 * uh oh 12:21 AwesomeTD Just tell me who are LOW on my PM 12:21 Bubble-Blitz * : i nervous 12:21 Loupiki * *bites nails 12:22 The Villainous Vulture * *Watching with a grin* 12:22 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay vote people!" 12:22 OMGitsGARRET * *Looks at Izzy, then Beth, then Bridgette* Hmm...* whose it gonna be Owen! me Beth or Bridgette 12:22 TrueCobalion * : *eyes rolling at Cody* 12:22 Lettucecow * bye noah! 12:23 OMGitsGARRET * What? Y-you mean you're making me pick? 12:23 Loupiki * *gets Scott's nails and bites them too 12:23 The Villainous Vulture * This is so lame, just announce it already 12:23 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay then" 12:23 OMGitsGARRET * Right here, right now? 12:23 AwesomeTD *' :' "The votes are in..." 12:23 The Villainous Vulture * Um... 12:23 X ads x * so whos going home? 12:23 AwesomeTD *' :' "The following people are safe..." 12:23 Loupiki * : dirty nails, scott 12:23 TrueCobalion * : ...' 12:23 Heatherxcodyfan * : I have a boyfriend! 12:23 OMGitsGARRET * Sure... 12:23 TDfan10 * is scared* 12:23 The Villainous Vulture * It's Mike Owen, sorry buddy 12:23 AwesomeTD *' :' "Beth is safe!" 12:23 OMGitsGARRET * YAY, BETH! Opps, sorry. 12:23 Loupiki * YEAH!! Bravo bestie!! 12:24 TDfan10 * AAAAAAAA! 12:24 Bubble-Blitz * : dawn,you are safe,girl! 12:24 AwesomeTD *' :' "Blaineley is safe!" 12:24 OMGitsGARRET * Boo! 12:24 AwesomeTD *' :' "Cameron is safe!" 12:24 OMGitsGARRET * Eh. 12:24 AwesomeTD *' :' "Cody is safe!" 12:24 The Villainous Vulture * Nice job Cam 12:24 OMGitsGARRET * Yea man! 12:24 AwesomeTD *' :' "Dakota is safe!" 12:24 TDfan10 * Blaineley is an underdog? 12:24 AwesomeTD *' :' "Dawn is safe!" 12:24 TDfan10 * YAY! 12:24 Loupiki * Oh yayy!! 12:24 AwesomeTD *' :' "Eva is safe!" 12:24 OMGitsGARRET * Boo! 12:24 Bubble-Blitz * : oh my god 12:24 AwesomeTD *' :' "Justin is safe!" *' :' "Katie is safe!" 12:25 The Villainous Vulture * Your all losers 12:25 TrueCobalion * : Its gonna be close .-. 12:25 Loupiki * *kisses Justin 12:25 OMGitsGARRET * Yay, Katie! 12:25 AwesomeTD *' :' "Mike is safe!" 12:25 Bubble-Blitz * : yah,yah,yah 12:25 AwesomeTD *' :' "Sierra is safe!" 12:25 The Villainous Vulture * Boo! 12:25 OMGitsGARRET * Boo, you! 12:25 AwesomeTD *' :' "Tyler is safe!" 12:25 The Villainous Vulture *to Mike's name* 12:25 Bubble-Blitz * : Yay,Own! 12:25 OMGitsGARRET * Yayyy! 12:25 The Villainous Vulture * Oh shut up Owen 12:25 AwesomeTD *' :' "and finally... Zoey is safe!" 12:25 OMGitsGARRET * I sorry. 12:25 TrueCobalion * : Shes hout 12:25 The Villainous Vulture ? 12:25 TrueCobalion * : Shes elim? 12:25 The Villainous Vulture She was eliminated xD 12:25 OMGitsGARRET (Zoey's already out.png|25px]] 12:25 X ads x * zoey? 12:25 TrueCobalion * : Lolwut 12:25 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay then, that means that Ezekiel and Noah are now LOW :P " 12:26 Loupiki * WTF?! Zoey's already out?! LOLWUT? 12:26 OMGitsGARRET * Good luck dudes! 12:26 The Villainous Vulture * See ya Noah! 12:26 X ads x * zoey is back? 12:26 AwesomeTD *' :' "Sorry, forgot to updated the character list :P " 12:26 Coolboy87 .Zoey's already out Heatherxcodyfan has left the chat. 12:26 AwesomeTD *' :' "I know" 12:26 TDfan10 * bye Ezekiel! 12:26 OMGitsGARRET * See ya, Noah. 12:26 TrueCobalion * : *notices very little blood on cast* 12:26 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay then, and the loser to go is..." 12:26 Lettucecow * *crosses fingers* Noah noah noah 12:26 OMGitsGARRET * *Crosses Fingers* Noah, noah, noah! 12:26 AwesomeTD *' :' "is..." 12:26 Bubble-Blitz * : i confess,voted in zeke 12:27 The Villainous Vulture * Heh, just say Noah already 12:27 Loupiki * ISSSS?! 12:27 AwesomeTD *' :' "is..." 12:27 TrueCobalion * : *crosses fingers* Zekes.. Zekes... ZEKES 12:27 OMGitsGARRET * HURRY IT UP. 12:27 AwesomeTD *' :' "IS..." 12:27 TDfan10 * who? 12:27 The Villainous Vulture * That's it, I'm going to first class 12:27 Loupiki * WE ALREADY SAID THAT CHRIS!! 12:27 OMGitsGARRET * I will eat you Chris. 12:27 AwesomeTD *' :' "* you are OUT!!! :D " 12:27 TrueCobalion * : What? 12:27 Lettucecow * Yes! 12:27 OMGitsGARRET * YES! 12:27 The Villainous Vulture * Yup 12:27 RiMiEg007 * : YES! 12:27 X ads x * !!! 12:27 Loupiki * YESSHHHH!! 12:27 AwesomeTD *' :' "Bye Noah!" 12:27 TDfan10 * * 12:27 TrueCobalion * : Beware, of Owen. *jumps out* AAAAAH! 12:27 RiMiEg007 * : YEAH! 12:27 Bubble-Blitz * : no,the votes are wrong,ezekiel is gone,ezekiel! 12:27 AwesomeTD *' :' "You just lost in the London challenge like the real TDWT" 12:27 Loupiki * Bye bye Noah.. 12:27 OMGitsGARRET * Beware of me? But, all I do is eat. Heatherxcodyfan has joined the chat. 12:28 X ads x * haha 12:28 AwesomeTD *' :' "Okay then that wraps it up!" 12:28 The Villainous Vulture * And go after more than one girl 12:28 RiMiEg007 * : *kisses Zeke* oops Sorry Zeke *blushes* 12:28 AwesomeTD *' :''' "See you next time" 12:28 OMGitsGARRET * *Lick's Chris* Mmmmhmm... cracker-tasting. Ha-ha! 12:28 AwesomeTD THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED 12:28 Category:Total Drama World Tour episodes